A precious gift that you give it to me
by MR.SERVBOT
Summary: A promise that Hayate make to Maria to special gift for her in her now she wanted to know about her true feeling to Hayate.
1. Chapter 1 : A weird morning

So you guys,I'm new at the fanfic so I'm apologize if it doesn't if you ask.I write this fanfic because I read a lot of HayatexMaria fanfic and they couldn't finished it,I don't know why did they leave the ,I will start by myself in this HayatexMaria fanfic.

Note : _Italic without quotaion mark_ : Author/narrator talking with the characters

 **Bold font :** When characters mention about something that's not a normal thing

 _Italic_ : Somebody that don't where or a crowd of people talking

Let's gooooooo!1111

Chapter 1 : A weird morning

About two day before Christmas at violet mansion,there is a blue-hair boy sweep outside the mansion

"What a sunny shiny day!"He said,his hand covered his face from sun ray.

His name is Ayasaki Hayate, Age 16,A misfortune butler

"Good morning,Hayate-kun"said the brown-hair girl behind

Her name is Maria,Age 17,Sanzenin family's maid

"Good Morning,Maria-san"He said with smiled on his face

"Maria-san,It's been many months but I just want to said thank you for your present"He said with a little brush

"Y…..yeah sure"she blushed

 _So it's take many month for you to thank you Maria?_

"Who's that?"

"What are you talking about Hayate-kun?"

"Don't you hear someone talk to us?"

"No"she tilted her head a bit

 _So only you can hear me_

"Anyway,who are you?"he asked

 _I am a narrator in this fanfiction,so I will watch you in every scene_

"That's more like peeping my personal life!"

 _Nah I'm not just watch only you but everyone_

"That's make you look more pervert!"

 _Oh god,I am not that pervert. I just watch everyone_

"That's does not make you look better!"

 _Alright alright,but I am not go anywhere_

He stare at him and look confused of his acting

"Are you okay,Hayate-kun?You don't look alright"

"N….no,I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"She move her head near his face

"Y…..yeah,I'm alright"His face got blushed

"Anyway,Hayate-kun,can you go to wake up Nagi?"  
"Yes,sure"

While he walk to Nagi room,he cannot get Maria's face off his mind.

"She's really beautiful and kind to me all I come to work with Ojou-sama,she's always nice to I only can….."

 _Can…can what?_

"Can make relationship with her…..wait…..it's you again!"His face almost red as tomato

 _Yeah,it's me!Hah!Your face is so red_

"Shut up!"

 _Oh,okay*Sad face*_

He walk in Nagi's room and he see blanket with somebody in there and he knew it

"Ojou-sama,wake-up !It's half past seven!"

"Just give me five minutes!"

Sanzenin Nagi,Age 13,Manga writer, _a girl who can't even lift the box_

"Shut up,narrator!"

 _Okay*Sad face again*_

Hayate pulled her blanket and her futon

"Ojou-sama,the breakfast is ready"

"Hayate you are so cruel"

He sweatdropped

"Alright,I will go and take a bath!"

He let out sighed and go to kitchen.

"Hayate-kun,where is Nagi?"asked a ponytail girl

Chiharu Harukaze,Age 17,Hakuo student council secretary,Sakuya Aizawa's maid

"She's take a bath"He let out another sighed

"Are you okay,Hayate-kun"Maria walk in and asked at the time when he sighed

"Yeah"

"I think Nagi sleep lately last night because her manga"

"Oh,really?So she has been work really hard last night"He look with surprised

"Yeah,so that's why she look upset this morning"

"I made ojou-sama upset,again…"He thought and sweatdropped

Maria see his acting about Nagi so she walk to Hayate and put her hand on his face

"Don't worry about Nagi,she's grow up now"She said with her smile on her face

Hayate blushed,he never think she will be get closer to him like this

"Good morning,Hayate-ku…eh?"The pink-hair girl stare at the butler and maid

Katsura Hinagiku,Age 16,Hakuo student council president

"What are you two doing?"

"N…..Nothing!"They both refused and turned around to hide their blushed

Chiharu watched all the action in this morning

"So weird"

Then she saw Nagi walk to the kitchen with an upset look

"Very very weird"  
When Hayate ride Nagi to school,he still think about what Maria do to him in morning

"Hayate,are you okay?Your ear are red as tomato right now"She said while stare at his back

"No,I'm okay,ojou-sama"He said

"Are you cold,Hayate?"

"No,I'm not"  
Before she asked another question,they have arrived at school

"So let's goooo!"

Before they start to walked to classroom,someone has text Hayate

"Who's text me at this time?"He thought

He surprised when he see who's text him

"Why Hinagiku-san text me at this time?"

He open his inbox.

"Hayate-kun,at noon,meet me at my office"

"Why did she want to meet me?"He thought

 _Are you make her angry again?  
_ "What?When?"

 _I don't know,but it look like she got something to tell you_

"Yeah…"

At the violet mansion

"How did I do such an embarrassment thing to Hayate-kun"She blushed while she thought about the thing she do to Hayate in morning

"I have never feeling like this before"

Maria is an orphaned girl that adopted by Mikado was abandoned by her parent in Christmas in front of Mary statue in front of the see her and name her"Maria".So she doesn't know what is her really birthday but she make Christmas Day as her birthday because she was found on that day.

"Me and Hayate-kun,we are the same"

Maria was send to Hakuo Academy at the age of she became the youngest president in Hakuo graduated from school at the age 14.

"At the age when I still in Hakuo,I don't know about love.I don't have any friend.I just kept study and graduated"

Maria was taught to keep smiling,so she didn't know what is sad,even though,she was the smart and skilled girl.

She thought and about to cry

"Why are you sitting here?"said the girl behind

She turned around and see a small blonde-hair girl standing behind her.

"Are you okay?Your tear is running down on your cheek"She said

Tennousu Athena,Age 10(Current form),Hayate's former mistress

"I'm okay,Alice-chan"She said

But when she look at Alice,she know that she can't hide her lie from her

"Well,not really…."She said

"What happened?"

Before Maria start to tell the story,she hear a growl noise from blushed and hold her belly.

"Are you hungry,Alice-chan"

"Y…yes"

"What do you want to eat today?"

"French toasted!"

Maria walk to kitchen with Alice to make her some French toasted

While Alice eating her breakfast( _It's not really a breakfast because it's about 11 a.m.)_

"Anyway,tell me what happened to you?"

Maria show her sad face

"…..I'm….I'm confused about my feeling to Hayate-kun"

"Why did you have confused feeling about him?"

"Well,I don't know but when I with him,I feeled happy and when he with other girl,I feel jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yes,I don't know why I jealous but when he do something for me.I'm really happy"  
"Um,I understand your feeling…."

Back to Hakuo Academy

At noon

Hayate pressed the button to reach the top floor

"What is Hinagiku-san want to talk about?"

"Is she angry?"

"Did I make her angry or upset again?"

Before he start to think about what Hinagiku want to talk to him,he have reach the top floor.

Knock Knock

"Come in"  
"Hi,Hinagiku-san"  
"Hi,Hayate-kun,how are you in the class to day"

"Haha!Well,it's not going very well"He has a nervous laughed

"So what did you want to talk to me Hinagiku-san?"He sit on couch and asked

"Ne,Hayate-kun"

"Yes?"

"I want to asked about this morning"Her face blushed a bit but her voice in serious tone

"Eh?"He shocked

 _To be continued_

So you guys how was the first chapter?I'm I do my if you guy want me to add or adjust the stories,pls tell me,I will think for it.

Thank you very much!11*Salute*


	2. Chapter 2 : Chiharu's idea

**Sup guys!How are you doing?So now I don't know why I put humor into it but forget about it.I will put something into let's go!11**

 **wry6789 : Thank you for your review!I will try to proof read before published.**

 **More note**

'… **..'A character is thinking**

 _ **Previously on A precious gift that you give it to me**_

 **Hayate : Stop acting like a movie intro!**

 _ **Why?  
**_ **Hayate : Just stop it!**

 **Maria : Are you okay,Hayate-kun?**

 **Hayate : Nah,Maria-san**

 **Maria : Eh?**

 **Hayate : Because the author keep acting like he was the narrator in the H*llyw**d movie!**

 **Maria : Oh I see**

 _ **Don't stare at me like I am the mad guy**_

 **Hayate and Maria : Yes you are!**

 _ **No I'm not**_

 **Hayate : Anyway,we will leave author behind and get into the stories**

 **Hayate and Maria : Let's go!**

 _ **Don't leave me behind!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2 : Chiharu's idea

 _Previously,after the embarrassment thing that Maria did to Hayate in the went to school while his mind got busy about Maria's right now he was in front of the hakuo student council president._

'Oh god,did she know about my feeling to Maria-san?'

'Come on,Hinagiku,ask him?!'

"N….ne,Hayate-kun"  
"Yes?"

Before she gonna started to ask Hayate,suddenly someone slammed the door so hard that if you was in the scene,you will think the door would have been destroyed.

"Hina-chan!"The green haired woman was in the panic

Katsura Yukiji,Age 28,Hakuo Teacher and The drunkest woman in Hakuo

"W…..what happening,Onee-chan?"She looked to her sister in confused

"I have the problem about the money"

"Again?!"

"Y…..yeah"

Now Hinagiku's face was fill with the anger

"N….no,not like that Hina-chan!"

Hayate just watch Hinagiku in angry mood and try to punish her sister

'I think I should leave'

He walk out(but sound like sneak out)

He let out a heavy he walked to the group of three girls walk out from the elevator

"Hey,Hayata-kun!"

Segawa Izumi,Age 16,The Hakuo three amiga member

'Why I found them here?'He sweatdropped

"What are you doing here,Hayata-kun?"

Risa Asakaze,Age 16,The Hakuo three amiga member

"Nothing much….."He said nervously

"Did you make Hina angry again?"

Miki Hanabishi,Age 16,The Hakuo three amiga member

"Obviously not"

"Then what are you doing here,Hayata-kun?"Segawa asked

"Um,Hinagiku-san wanted to asked me something so that's why I'm here."

"Oh,okay."Miki said in lazy voice

"Then what are you all doing here?"

"We saw Katsura-chan a bit panic,so we tried to follow her and ended up here."

Suddenly the sound of bashing came out from the president room and a painful voice of a drunken teacher came out

"I'm really sorry Hina-chan,Ouch!"

Four of them sweatdropped

"I…..I think this is not a really good time to came in"Hayate laugh nervously

"Yeah,we think so"Risa said in feared tone

"A…anyway,we will wait for Hina to calm herself down,do you want to come?"  
" you."

He walked out and then painful voice coming out again

* * *

At the violet mansion

"So did you jealous when another girl try to seduced him?"

"What?!"

"Um,I mean when another girls try to get closer to him"

"Yes,even when Nagi try to get close to him"

"But you know that propose that he do on last Christmas to Nagi was just a misunderstood situation"

"Yes,I know"

"So why don't you tell her that Hayate didn't love her in that way?"

Suddenly Maria's face became more sadder

"I…..I can't hurt Nagi feeling even if my feeling was…"

Suddenly tear coming down her face again

"Love….right?"

Two girls(Just one another one she's just a kids)turned to the lavender hair girl behind in shocked

"Chiharu why are you here?!"Maria wiped her tear and asked

"I have nothing to do much in school and Sakuya give me a day off"

"So you hear all the thing that we talked about?"

"Yes"

Maria blushed so hard that if there are strawberries in the room,you will see her face was even more red than that strawberries.

"So Maria,let's get in the stories"

"Y…..yes?"

"Do you like…Hayate-kun?"Chiharu asked in serious face.

There was a silence moment in the room,the sound of wind pass by and everyone can hear it.

Maria faced now even more flush and her heart pounding very fast that fast enough to exploded in any minute.

'Did I really like Hayate-kun?'

* * *

 _Let's flashed back_

 _On Valentine Day,Hayate made a chocolate and give to Nagi,Hinagiku and also on White Day that the boys will give chocolate to the girls to thank you for the chocolate in Valentine 's switching that Maria have to made chocolate to thanks she finished,she didn't know how to said to she tried to practice with Shiranui,but accidentally Hayate came when Maria said that she's like him(But she tried excuse herself that she want to give it to Shiranui).And after Hinagiku's birthday,Hayate give her a_ _ **psycho killer rabbit doll**_ _to thanks her that she always help him even the doll was out of the cute way and he asked her about her birthday but she really don't know about her real birthday,so she told him that she was found on Christmas Day and she made it her he decided to find Maria a present,no matter they are._

 _End of flashed back_

* * *

 _Now we will skip the embarrassment moment of Maria and get back to Hakuo in evening_

Hayate walk out from school and see some guys standing and talking.

"There they is!Hey!You guys!"Nagi shouted

"Oh hey,Nagi and Hayate-kun!"Dark blue-hair girl greet in her soft tone

Isumi Saginomiya,Age 13,Spirituals Power user,No sense of direction

"What's up?!Butler in debt!"Dark grey-hair girl slam a paper-fan on Hayate's head

Sakuya Aizawa,Age 13,Stand-Up comedy

"Ouch!"Hayate's head hit the ground

Nagi jump-kick Sakuya faced

"What are you doing to my butler?!"

"Ouch!He didn't take my joke"

"Stop playing,Jeez!"Dark brown hair boy said in boring tone voice

Wataru Tachibana,Age 13,Video Store owner

"Why are you all here?"Hayate asked

"Oh you didn't tell him,Nagi?"Sakuya asked

"Oh I forgot,Hayate!Today,I'm not going home!"

"Eh?...Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"Hayate shocked

"Yes,because my new manga chapter theme it's about the traditional Japanese theme so I have to go to Isumi's house and these guys here come to help me"

"Oh,okay"

"Oh and Hayate tomorrow I wanted you to….."

And she whisper something to Hayate's ear and then red spots appear on his face

"Ehhhhhh?!...A-are you serious Ojou-sama!?"  
"Yes,I'm serious"

"Huh?"The three asked in unison

"I'll tell you guys later but Hayate,don't forget about it!"

"B-but with her,really?!"

"Yes!"

"Promise me that you won't forget"

"H-h-hai!"  
"See ya and hope you enjoy tomorrow!"

"G-goodbye Ojou-sama"  
Then the four of them walk away and Hayate start to walk back to his home

"Really?"Hayate asked himself

When he realized he finally at home

"Oh god,don't be nervous Hayate!"

He start to slide the door and peek inside

"Hey,I'm home!"

"…"  
There was a silence answer

'Eh,nobody here?'

Hayate let out a heavy sighed and he unequipped his shoes

He walked to the someone's room and he sees the light is on

"I live in this in mansion for almost 1?or 2 years?And I don't know who live in this room?"

He thought for a bit and he know who lived in the room and he find the the blood rush to his face as he know the answer

'It's probably Maria-san room…wait…..nope….it's Maria-san room!'He said to himself

'I wondered what is she doing right now,is she busy?'

'Or even she was change?'He blushed so hard

He brushed off the dirty thing off his mind

'I'm gonna tell her about tomorrow'

Suddenly he see something

'The door is not close,huh?'

He slide the door and he sees Maria in ther

"Oi,good evening Maria-san…eh?  
The room was now like a shrine

"O…..oh,g-g-good evening H-h-h-hayate-kun….."  
'W….what the hell is this!?'Hayate's jaws dropped and he shocked

Suddenly there is a noise like something hit the floor

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Maria freaked out in panic and scared and run to Hayate

"Hayate-kunnnnnnnn!"

"Wait….what the?!..."

She jump and hugged Hayate in feared

Hayate's body now heat up and he blushed so hard

"Wh…..what are you doing,M-M-Maria-san?!"

"Th-that thing Hayate-kun!"

"Huh,what's that Maria-san?"

"That's disgust thing,it's in my room!"

"Don't worry I will go take care of it!"

"Really?Hayate-kun?"

"Yes,but first can you let me out from your arm,please?"

She then realized that she was hugged Hayate very tightly

"O-oh,s-s-sorry!"

Her faced was now boiled up when she realized that she did the embarrassment thing to Hayate

'Oh god,how did I run to Hayate-kun?'

Hayate now run into the room and he see the monster that look like a cockroach

"Oh,it's you again!"

"I think Isumi-san defeat you alrea-"

The cockroach attack him before he could finished the sentence

He fly out and his back hit the door and the door fell off

"Ugh!"Hayate cried out in pain

"Are you okay,Hayate-kun?"

"Yeah,I'm fine"  
Then he walked to confront the cockroach

"You made me fight,damn you!"

"I will finish this!"

After a weird fight,finally Hayate win this fight

"Yes!I'm win!Maria-san I defeated it!"

"Yeah,thanks Hayate-kun but how can I sleep in the room like this?"

"Eh?What are you talking about Maria-san?"

Maria then point her finger at her then realized that her room now completely mess.

"Nooooooooooooo!I'm sorry Maria-san!I didn't mean to messed up your room!Please forgive me!"

"It's okay Hayate-kun,it's not your fault."

"What's that noise,Hayate-kun?"Chiharu just came up the stair

"I have a fight with something weird and now we have a bit brainstorm that how to bring Maria-san room back to normal"  
"Oh I see"

"I can't sleep in the room like this!"

"You tell Nagi that your room mess up and need to fix soon she will call someone to fix it"Chiharu tell her ideas

"Oh,you are right"

Maria bring up her phone and called Nagi to told about what happened to her room

"What did she said?Maria-san?"Hayate asked in a bit nervous

"She told me that they will come to fix my room tomorrow"

"And where will you sleep tonight,Maria?"

"I don't know"

Then Chiharu realize about the moment that she heard what Maria talking about in the afternoon

'I think Maria could fall in love with Hayate so I got this'

"Maria…"

"Yes,Chiharu?"

"I know where you could sleep tonight maybe tomorrow…"  
"Huh?Where?"Maria tilted her head in confused

"Hayate-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Your room have a bed and mattress right?

"Yes,why?"

"Maria,you could sleep in his room!"

Suddenly both of them blushed

'Sleeping with…M-Maria-san/Hayate-kun?!'

"Because my room haven't got any mattress left and other room too"  
"But why it's have to be Hayate's room?"Maria's face still red as strawberry

"Because now there is only his room that got enough space other except Nagi will back around midnight"

"Okay, lead Maria to your room."

"H-hai!"

When Hayate lead her to his room,he has something to tell her

"N-ne,Maria-san?"  
"Yes,Hayate-kun?"

"Tomorrow….."

"What happened tomorrow?"

"C-can you go out with me tomorrow,Maria-san?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"

Maria's face boil up again

'Is this a date?!And with Hayate-kun!'

"Nagi got something that have to buy in this paper"

She then sighed

'Oh, 's just a shopping times,but why she pick me?'

And when she realized,she found herself at Hayate's room

"I have to go to bath, you tired you can sleep on my bed"

"Okay,Goodnight,Hayate-kun"

"Goodnight,Maria-san"

She then jump on the bed and buried her face into Hayate's pillow

When Hayate finished his bath,he put the mattress and the blanket on the floor and go to sleep

But on midnight,Maria wake up because she fell out the her half asleep,she put her hand to feel the blanket and when she find it she move her body in the blanket to get a warm and she fell asleep again.

* * *

 _ **That's the end of the Chapter 2!**_

 _ **Hi guys,it's me Servbot!It took me so long to finished this for the delayed.I'm very busy,I have got a lot of thing to I'm not leaving this stories behind!So guys,chapter 3 is coming soon!**_

 _ **Thanks you for reading**_


End file.
